Fight Alongside Me
by loveanimes1996
Summary: When you fight alone, you can manage just fine. However, a Family fighting by your side can take off the burden you didn't even realize was there.


**AN: **Hey! It's been a long time since I've updated. I've got my ideas all written down but I don't have the time to sit down and type. Luckily, exams are nearly done and I'll be able to write again! Sadly, I'll be going on a summer camp with the marines for three weeks.

So here's a tiny one shot and hopefully, you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Summary:** When you fight alone, you can manage just fine. However, a Family fighting by your side can take off the burden you didn't even realise was there.

* * *

**Fight Alongside Me**

When Tsuna fights alone, he can manage just fine. You might even say that he doesn't wish for his Family to fight beside him: he wants to protect them, not drag them into a battle that was not theirs. What he might not realize in the heat of the battle is the difference they can make just by being there.

When Gokudera fights alongside him, Tsuna attacks with more concentration and peace of mind than he had before. His Family is safe or Gokudera would have made sure of that. That is why the enemy Famiglia feels a sudden change in the Vongola Decimo's movements, as if his anger was finally set free: freezing cold anger that dared them to touch a single hair of his subordinates ever again.

When Yamamoto fights alongside him, there is an imperceptible change in Tsuna's movements. Even though he did indeed notice the man raising up his sword, ready to cut the brunet in half, Tsuna doesn't budge from his current fight. Not a second later, a katana wrapped in blue flames parries the blow and sparks fly. A glance, _thanks_, and a nod, _of course_, are exchanged and both return to their fight. That is why, in the end, Tsuna might be bruised and bloodied but not a single cut could be found on him.

When Lambo fights alongside him, Tsuna is determined to protect and make sure that nobody touches his little brother. His attacks get more precise, spilling a minimum of blood: after all, Lambo is still too young to kill. _The time will come but not now_. That is why, as the fight comes to an end, Lambo rushes off to his big brother's side, checks if he's okay and offers him a grape candy for his hard work. Tsuna smiles.

When Ryohei fights alongside him, Tsuna lets himself go because he will not tolerate regret, especially not while fighting beside a man that will always give his one hundred percent, no matter what he does. A real man that will do everything to the extreme. That is why he knows that, should anything bad happen to him, Ryohei would be the first to heal him. A knowing look, a whispered "_Good job, Sawada!"_, a smile and Tsuna's world lights up a bit more.

When Mukuro fights alongside him, Tsuna knows that he can leave his back bared and that he won't find himself lost in an illusionary world created by a high levelled illusionist. A man charges but suddenly finds himself elsewhere, a nightmarish world. As the man silently screams in the middle of the chaos surrounding him, eyes unseeing yet seeing things that are clearly not there, a whisper that can clearly be mistaken as the wind is murmured. However for the man, it was clear as day: "_You will not be touching him. After all, the body that I will be taking over has to be in its best condition, hmm? Kufufu…_"

When Hibari fights alongside him, Tsuna doesn't notice. He doesn't notice how the enemies are steadily disappearing. He doesn't notice just how close the bullet was from piercing through his heart before it was stopped by a flash of silver, the man who shot it finding himself promptly bitten to death. He doesn't notice the oddness of the fact that despite this family was rumoured to be one of the strongest, only the weak ones are left. What he does notice, however, is the sudden lightness of the burden on his frail shoulders. To get to the sky, you have to go through the clouds first.

At the end of the day, Tsuna realizes with a smile, that even though he doesn't trust his Family to eat supper together without a fight or leave them for one minute in a room full of ancient vases, he trusts them enough to know that they don't need him to protect them to come out of a fight alive.

* * *

**AN:** Aaaaaaaaaand, that's a wrap! Hopefully, you guess liked it enough to leave a review behind. Thanks for sticking around and till the next update! Baibai!


End file.
